


慢慢爱上你

by rosyrain



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Historical References, M/M, Missing Scene, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyrain/pseuds/rosyrain
Summary: 克罗利站在房间中央，双手插在口袋里，神色有些茫然。亚茨拉菲尔注视着他们之间的距离——五步之遥。五步，六千年，还有一个亘古不变的战场。这个故事描述的是六千年中的几个片段，展现了天使对魔鬼产生关注，以及慢慢地、极不情愿但又难以自拔地坠入爱河的过程。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	慢慢爱上你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Angel who did not so much Fall In Love as Settle Into It Gradually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324027) by [TheLadyZephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyZephyr/pseuds/TheLadyZephyr). 



**威塞克斯王国 537年**

荒唐，亚茨拉菲尔想，他穿过潮湿的森林，一路上盔甲叮当，脚下吱咯作响。太荒唐了，克罗利早就暗示过......呃，从最终结果来看，确实有点道理，但事关原则问题。他们是 **敌人** ，敌人的 **敌** 。

盔甲碍手碍脚的，走起路来很不方便。他低头从一棵树下走过，枝杈钩住了他的斗篷。

“唉......唉...... _讨厌_ ！”他说，把更难听的骂人话咽回去，挣脱开树枝的纠缠。

在过去的几千年里，他和克罗利相遇的次数屈指可数，然而上次和克罗利的会面是个例外。

他并不是真的很想请魔鬼共进午餐，只是因为有佩特罗尼亚的牡蛎可吃，令他食指大动，想要找个有品味的人一起分享而已。

尽管如此，克罗利收到邀请时脸上的表情，那种疑惑中夹带着一点小惊喜的表情，让亚茨拉菲尔觉得自己做得对。他甚至考虑下次见面时再请克罗利吃一顿。

可惜他跟魔鬼闹掰了，因为魔鬼提议俩人 _结成同盟_ 。有派下来的活儿不干，欺瞒上司，这不荒唐愚蠢嘛，反正……反正就是很过分。

他抬起面甲，抹了抹脸。必须记住克罗利是个魔鬼。不管在一起有多投缘，天性决定了他和亚茨拉菲尔就不是一条道上的人。

正当的做法是不受诱惑继续行善。再也没机会和克罗利共享美食，对此他一点儿都不 _难过_ 。真的。

头顶上方的天空中传来不祥的隆隆声，开始下雨了。

**君士坦丁堡 650年**

亚茨拉菲尔走在蜿蜒的街道上，两边是黑咕隆咚的小巷。这是一个晴朗的夜晚，月亮近乎全满，月光皎洁，可这座城市冷冷清清。

他讨厌瘟疫。人们把眼下这种重疾称为天花，以前这个地区很少有人得这个病。这场瘟疫跟天堂和地狱都无关，从某种意义上说，这才是更糟糕的。人们毫无缘由地受尽折磨。

表面上看，天使此行是来激发某位建筑师的灵感，不过现在他正绕道穷人区寻找一家书店。他听说那里有一本特别稀有、他一直很好奇的书。

他路过一个胡同口，刚走几步就听到窄巷深处传来一个熟悉的声音，他停下脚步。

“这是她吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔退回来，从转角处探头望过去。那是克罗利。他背对胡同口站着，月光下只看到一个黑色的剪影。旁边有一个骨瘦如柴的小男孩，他紧紧抓着魔鬼的手。

亚茨拉菲尔张开嘴想说什么，却又蹙起眉，保持沉默。

“给我看看，”克罗利说着在一堆破布旁蹲下来。他的声音温柔，没有亚茨拉菲尔几个世纪来早已听惯了的那种讽刺口吻。

那堆破布在动，天使摒住呼吸。一个不满4岁的小女孩坐起来。她的皮肤上有明显的麻点，动作有气无力。

“你的父母不能照料她吗？”克罗利问那个男孩。那孩子仍然拉着魔鬼的手，大大的眼睛里充满绝望，摇摇头，小声说了点什么。他的声音太轻，亚茨拉菲尔没听到说的是什么。

克罗利叹口气，环顾四周。亚茨拉菲尔缩回身子，心里砰砰直跳。

“好吧，”克罗利说，“好吧，你能保守秘密吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔大着胆子又偷望过去。男孩点点头，克罗利轻轻抽回自己的手，向前伸出。这时候亚茨拉菲尔终于意识到应该上前阻止克罗利的所作所为。不过他没有迈腿，也没有出声。

“小宝贝，别动，”克罗利小声地说，亚茨拉菲尔的下巴差点掉下来。 _小宝贝？！_ 魔鬼把手放在女孩的额头上，皱紧眉毛全神贯注。

她皮肤上的麻点开始变化，仿佛有一道波浪闪过，麻点消失得干干净净，只留下健康的橄榄色肌肤。她眨眨眼睛，直起身，举手触摸自己的脸庞。男孩大声叫着扑向她，两人拥抱在一起。克罗利站起来，拍去手上的灰尘。

“走吧，”他对他们说，显然想表现得严肃些，可是终究装得不像，“走吧，”他做了个挥手赶他们走的动作。孩子们一骨碌爬起来，奔过去搂住魔鬼的腰。他的身子顿住了，抬起胳膊。“好了好了，”他清清喉咙，“够啦。”

他们松开手，转身朝巷子里面跑去，光脚丫踩在地上发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音。

亚茨拉菲尔瞪大眼睛，合不上嘴巴。

“克罗利……？”他难以相信眼前的一切。

魔鬼像是被人浇了一桶水似的惊跳起来，转过身，面向亚茨拉菲尔，有色眼镜的上方露出他黄色的大眼睛，眼中满是惊恐。

“是你！”他惊呼并倒退一步，迅速朝巷子里瞥了一眼。孩子们转过拐角，看不见了。

亚茨拉菲尔举起双手，掌心向外。“对不起，我不是故意——”

“你在这里干嘛？”克罗利走过来，压低了声音问。亚茨拉菲尔向后退，仍然举着双手。

“呃，我只是——”

克罗利皱着眉头，用手指戳住他的胸膛。“天使，你少管闲事。”

亚茨拉菲尔的肩膀撞到墙上，他停下脚步，摒住呼吸。克罗利把天使挤到石墙跟前，瞪着他，手指依然戳在天使的胸口。

“克罗利，”亚茨拉菲尔开口说，“那是——”

“别！”克罗利很干脆地说了一句，转身走开。

“可是——”

“ _一个字_ 也别说，天使，明白吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔顿了顿，身体离开墙面。“是的……是的我很明白。”

克罗利用怀疑的目光扫了他一眼，“……那就好。”

一片薄薄的云彩挡住月亮，夜色更加深沉，把城市笼罩在斑驳的光影中。

“听我说，”亚茨拉菲尔说，克罗利张嘴想说什么，他举起手阻止他，“听我说，我正在想你能不能帮我个忙。”克罗利闭上嘴张大眼睛。主啊，亚茨拉菲尔希望自己没有做错。“我在这里有个祝福要送，就在港口附近。建筑师要设计教堂，我得给他灵感。”

克罗利仿佛石像一般静止不动，爬行动物的眼睛一眨也不眨。

“我，呃，我希望…… _你_ 能不能……帮我处理一下？”

魔鬼盯着他看了很久，亚茨拉菲尔开始后悔提出这样的请求，可是没等他收回自己的话，克罗利回过神来，突然开口了。“什么？！”

亚茨拉菲尔低下头。“当然啦，我欠了你一份人情。我在这里不能久留，有本书我找了好一阵子了。我没时间两头兼顾，既然你在这里，我想，呃，我想你可能有空，呃……”

“伸以援手？”克罗利接上话茬。魔鬼的脸上闪现出某种激烈的情绪，亚茨拉菲尔说不好是哪种情绪。

“嗯……是的，”他回答，“不过我想你也很忙，所以……”

“行吧。”

亚茨拉菲尔看着他。“哦。”

时间一秒一秒地过去，谁都没动。亚茨拉菲尔觉得自己正站在某种深渊的边缘，心跳得厉害。这种感觉只有 _凡人_ 才有。

“好吧！”他说，与此用时克罗利也在说：“行！”

魔鬼清清嗓子。“嗯，这个交我去处理？”

“是的！”亚茨拉菲尔的口气有点过于迫切，“我嘛，我去找书。”

“OK，”克罗利说，依旧没动。

“OK，”亚茨拉菲尔附和道。

他们又彼此注视了几秒钟，心里砰砰直跳，然后各自转身，离去。

**巴格达 820年**

“天使，你欠我个人情，”克罗利提醒他，咧着嘴不怀好意地笑着，牙齿闪出微光。

“ _我知道_ ，”亚茨拉菲尔回答。他没搭理魔鬼，只管抚摸面前的那块布。“很好看，”他对商贩说。深蓝色的亚麻布，金黄色丝线织成的铭文，两种颜色搭配在一起形成鲜明的对比。

克罗利跳上市场摊位里的桌子，坐在几卷布料上面。商贩转过头来怒视亚茨拉菲尔，似乎魔鬼的行为都是他的错。

“我保证，不是什么 _邪恶的_ 事情，”说到邪恶那个词的时候，克罗利用手指重重点了一下，“实际上我觉得你还会很喜欢。”

亚茨拉菲尔用眼睛死死瞪着他，嘴唇紧闭。克罗利白了他一眼，从陈列的商品上出溜下来。天使对商贩抱歉地笑笑，拽着克罗利的胳膊把他拖走。

“你这是在诱惑我，克罗利，我确定以及肯定不会喜欢，”他们加入市场熙熙攘攘的人流中。自从上次一别，他就一直在等这一天，再次遇到魔鬼的这一天。人情债总是要还的，一想到这个他就觉得心烦。

克罗利煞有介事地长叹一声。“好吧，既然你态度如此坚决，我还是自个儿横穿城市，去智慧宫跑一趟……”

亚茨拉菲尔大叫着停下脚步，走在他身后的两个工匠差点撞上他，他们气呼呼地从旁边绕过去。“你——你说那个智慧宫？”他抓着克罗利的手臂问道。

魔鬼的嘴角露出得意的笑容。“我知道，我知道，要去那个又旧又不透气的图书馆得走很长一段路。”

“又旧又不透气——”亚茨拉菲尔愤怒了，这时候他看到了克罗利眼中的笑意，赶紧打住。他松开手，整理束腰外衣的袖口。“好吧，具体要做什么？”

克罗利只管往前走。“我需要你去诱惑一位学者，让他答应担任图书馆馆长一职。”

“为什么？”亚茨拉菲尔急忙赶上来，问道。

“这样他就有了发行自己新书的平台。”

亚茨拉菲尔被完完全全搞糊涂了。“他的书？”

“ _《移项和集项的计算》_ ，”克罗利模仿上流社会的口音，随后又改回正常的语调，“这本书将彻底改变数学。”

亚茨拉菲尔眨眨眼睛。“你这么希望促成这件事，是因为……”

克罗利咧嘴一笑。“因为与此同时数学也会变得非常难学，可又非常重要不可替代。接下去的 _几千年里_ ，人类将不得不和数学打交道，挖掘数学之美。”他转身看着亚茨拉菲尔，眼镜上方的黄色眼睛里闪烁着喜悦的光芒。

亚茨拉菲尔突然意识到，他还从没见过魔鬼如此高兴。自从君士坦丁堡见过面以后，事情有了变化，某种阻碍消失了。说实话，此刻的他昂首阔步，容光焕发，头巾下面露出一簇簇暗红色的头发，金色的阳光照在上面闪闪发亮。

“怎么样？”克罗利扬起眉毛问。

“呃，”亚茨拉菲尔含糊地应了一声，把注意力转回谈话上。

“答应吧，”克罗利大献殷勤，“我还请你吃午饭。”

“噢！”亚茨拉菲尔说，心中一荡，仿佛整个人在极速俯冲。“那好吧。”

克罗利微微一笑，这微笑让亚茨拉菲尔心中的感觉愈发强烈，他咽了口唾沫。

**汴京 1054年**

节日的大街人声鼎沸，亚茨拉菲尔差一点就错过了那几句零星对话。要不是那个熟悉的名字飘进耳朵，他肯定不会当回事儿。他不再看街头艺人耍杂技，过去找那个说话的人。

“劳驾，”他对那个人及其同伴礼貌地鞠了一躬，“刚才你们说的人是叫克罗利吗？高个子，暗红色头发，还有……”他忘了怎么用当地语言来表示眼镜，就把手指弯成两个圈比在眼睛上，希望对方能明白他的意思。

其中一个人茫然地看着他，另一个人看懂了，点点头。“没错，你认识他？他是谁？”

“是啊！我们……呃……我们是老熟人，”亚茨拉菲尔闪烁其词，“他在城里吗？”

“今天早些时候他去了我主人家，”那个人似乎很喜欢八卦，“不知道他说了什么，反正我主人听了兴奋得不行，太阳落山前他们俩骑马从东门出城了。”

“噢，”亚茨拉菲尔没想到自己居然会如此失落。

有个杂耍艺人开始翻跟头，动作非常精彩，那几个人离开亚茨拉菲尔，加入围观的人群。亚茨拉菲尔望望天，太阳早已落山，克罗利可能已经走得很远了。

他 _本来_ 就打算明天一早往东走。早点上路肯定没坏处。

————

走到刚好看不见城墙的地方时，他发现了魔鬼以及远处暗淡的灯光。克罗利四仰八叉地躺在山顶上，眼睛看着天空。山腰上一群衣着讲究的人正兴奋地摆弄一只球形机械装置，时而指点星辰，时而在纸上奋笔疾书。

亚茨拉菲尔走过去，克罗利转过身，扬起眉毛。

“天使？”他的声音中流露出诧异，“你在这里干嘛？”

“克罗利，”亚茨拉菲尔在他身边停下脚步，“我听说你在城里。我……我想……”他咳嗽一声，整整自己的幞头，指着那些人类说，“那啥，呃，这里在搞什么名堂？”

克罗利迟疑了一下，眯起眼睛想了想，放松下来，拍拍身边的草地。“你何不在这里呆上一会儿自己看呢？”他眼睛里流露出一丝挑战的意味。

“哦，”亚茨拉菲尔环顾四周，“我真的不该……”

“天使，这里只有我们和那些人类。"克罗利的声音非常温和，眼睛仍在看着亚茨拉菲尔。

亚茨拉菲尔颤巍巍地吸了口气，坐下来。克罗利转过身继续仰躺着，嘴角上翘露出得意的微笑。起风了，吹得草丛沙沙作响，吹起他们的衣衫，也把纸吹落一地，人们忙着到处捡纸。

“来中国很久了？”亚茨拉菲尔低声问道。

“有一阵子了，”克罗利悄声回答，“你呢？”

“没多久。”

两人陷入沉默。

亚茨拉菲尔努力让自己放松下来，开始有一搭没一搭地拔面前的草。他的心又开始不听话，跳得飞快。克罗利伸直两条大长腿，一副悠然自得的样子。他又一次改了发型。这次是长发，在头顶盘成一个髻，用雕刻成蛇形的簪子固定。

“开始了，”克罗利说着坐起身，把眼镜从鼻子上拿下来。

亚茨拉菲尔跳起来，回头内疚地看着人类，一直看着他们。东方地平线上方的天空开始发亮，黑色渐渐变成深蓝色。

“克罗利，”亚茨拉菲尔开口说道，“我们这是——”

说到一半他停住了，震惊地倒吸一口气。一颗闪闪发光的星星出现在地平线上方，像月亮一样亮，但比月亮小，强烈的白光向外扩散，边缘处呈现黄色的光芒。人们指着星星大声欢呼，同时调整他们那个机械装置。

亚茨拉菲尔张大嘴巴。 _太美了_ 。

克罗利在一边发出满意的哼哼声。亚茨拉菲尔转过身，只见他嘴角上扬，面带微笑，黄色眼睛里反射着明亮的星光。天使咽了口唾沫，再次把目光投向天空。

“那是什么？”他问，努力不让自己的声音带有感情色彩。

“人类管它叫客星，”克罗利回答，声音很柔和，眼睛一直盯着那盏灯。

“一个……客星？”

魔鬼嗯了一声。“这真的是一颗超新星，”他先是双手合拢成球状，然后手指向外展开，模仿爆炸的过程，“从这里看，肯定不如近距离看那样惊心动魄，但也足够精彩。”

亚茨拉菲尔又转过头来看他。魔鬼很巧妙地摆出一副淡定的姿态，貌似不感兴趣，其实心里隐藏着难以察觉的紧张。

克罗利的眼睛正好与亚茨拉菲尔的目光相遇，天使觉得自己被定在原地，无法挪开视线。

“那是我的星星，”克罗利小声说道。

亚茨拉菲尔飞快地眨眨眼睛。“你的……”他意识到什么，声音慢慢低下去，“你——你造的……？在那之前？”

魔鬼转过身去。“没错。”他耸耸肩，用力发出“错”那个音。他眼中的光暗淡了些，流露出心底深处的痛苦。亚茨拉菲尔不知不觉地抬起手，不过他马上醒悟过来，收回手放到自己膝盖上。

“这星星接下来会怎么样？”他问。

“它会燃烧一段时间，”克罗利说，“人类会大惊小怪，会拿它来占卜凶吉。然后它会逐渐暗淡下去。”

亚茨拉菲尔低头看着自己的手。“真有点可惜，美好的东西总是转瞬即逝。”

克罗利吃了一惊，猛地回头看了他一眼。“不会真的消失，”过了一会儿他又说，“就是性质变了。一千年后它会变成星云。”

“噢。”亚茨拉菲尔想了想，“可惜那些人看不到了。”

克罗利吸了一口气又吐出来，变换了下姿势， 抬起手心不在焉地摸摸头上的簪子，眼睛在亚茨拉菲尔和星星之间来回看了好几次，最后坐直身子，挺起胸膛。

“如果你愿意，我可以给你看。”听他的语气像是随便一说，可看他的姿势毫无疑问很紧张。

“给我看……”亚茨拉菲尔问。

克罗利举起手，用手指划出一道高低起伏的波浪。“就是那个星云，如果你想看得话。”

亚茨拉菲尔睁大眼睛。“噢， _噢_ 。”

克罗利抬起手，等待天使的决定。亚茨拉菲尔的心在胸腔里砰砰直跳。他感觉自己完完全全像个 _凡人_ ，再迈一步下边就是深不可测的大峡谷。

“……好吧。”

这两个字轻得像幽灵低吟一般，可克罗利还是听到了。魔鬼靠近他，探过身，亚茨拉菲尔摒住呼吸，杵在原地。天使的手搁在膝盖上，克罗利的手指悬停在他的手背上方，一动不动。时间在一点一点过去，呼吸两次了，呼吸三次了，亚茨拉菲尔的心头开始冒出疑惑。

这时候克罗利用两根手指按住天使的手背。

就在那一瞬间，亚茨拉菲尔的脑海中出现一幅画面，清晰得仿佛真的就在眼前，明亮而又灿烂。卷须状的金色光芒与绿色、蓝色以及人类从没描述过的其他颜色交织在一起，亮晶晶的细丝彼此纠缠又彼此疏离，像脉搏一样跳动。上方则是墨黑的天空，满天的星星闪耀着钻石般的光辉。

亚茨拉菲尔呼吸困难，感觉喘不过气来。透过那副画面，他 _感受到_ 克罗利的赞叹、满足和骄傲，还不止这些，还有些别的东西，像星空一样浩瀚深远。

亚茨拉菲尔甩开手，摇摇晃晃地站起身。克罗利像被火烧了似的缩回自己的手。他们俩互视着对方，天使急促地喘着粗气。

“天使——”克罗利开口说道。

“我得走了！”亚茨拉菲尔对着他的脑袋说，“我需要……有重要的事情我需要……”他揉揉自己的手背，竭力恢复镇定。“很高兴见到你。”

克罗利什么也没说，仍然坐在草地上，拿起眼镜，重新戴上。

亚茨拉菲尔张了张嘴，又闭上。然后，最后看了一眼头顶上方那颗闪闪发光却濒临死亡的星星，转身离去。

**佛罗伦萨 1349年**

亚茨拉菲尔强烈怀疑克罗利一直在躲着自己。并不是说他有心寻找魔鬼，而是习惯了每隔个几十年就邂逅一次。他们有三百年没有打过照面了，亚茨拉菲尔的疑虑越来越重，开始担起心来。

如果克罗利失去了肉身皮囊怎么办？还是说被召回地狱去了？他们是有过那么几次约好了不彼此拆台，或相互代班，要是让魔鬼的上司发现了可怎么得了？一想到这个他就心乱如麻。

他一直在为他们小小的……安排是否符合道德规范而耿耿于怀，也想过如果上面发现他的所作所为会有什么后果，可他从来没有真正思考过事情一旦败露 _克罗利_ 会有什么下场。

焦虑了将近三百年的结果就是，当他终于见到克罗利的时候出了点小洋相。

那天他踉踉跄跄地走进客栈，没打量四周，先忙着把门关上。外面风雨大作，他用整个身体顶住门，才把那倒霉催的门栓拴上。他靠在门板上，外套上的雨水滴落在地板上的一个小水洼里。

等他转过身，在客栈铮亮的吧台上看到了克罗利清晰的倒影。

“哇哦，谢天谢地！”他脱口而出。他的声音太大，在场的每个人都把头抬起来。他畏缩了一下，低下头避开别人的视线。克罗利转过身看向他，黄色眼睛从眼镜上方望出来，在火光的映照下闪闪发亮。亚茨拉菲尔急切地上前一步，正好走到水洼当中，脚下一滑，打了个趔趄，他双手乱挥，抓住墙壁才重新站稳。

他松开手，匆匆走过屋子，脸上火辣辣的。克罗利看着他走过来，脸上的表情难以捉摸。

“克罗利——”亚茨拉菲尔大声地叫他，谁知克罗利举起手，竖起一根手指头。这动作做得有点太急，让魔鬼在凳子上晃悠了一下。亚茨拉菲尔皱了皱眉，又叫了一声：“克罗利——”

“等等。”克罗利做了个鬼脸，双眉紧蹙，闭起眼睛，“我喝多了，现在没办法和你讲话。”

“可是——”

“亚茨拉菲尔，给我点时间，让我清醒一下。”

亚茨拉菲尔拉出一只凳子挪到克罗利身边，坐了下来。魔鬼凝神静气，几秒钟后坐直身体，苦着脸咧了咧嘴，然后睁开眼睛，把目光投向天使湿答答的衣服和贴着脑门的头发，看上去不怎么高兴。亚茨拉菲尔尴尬地举起手，把湿透的头发往后捋了捋。

“嗯……”他开口想说话，可突然又不知道该说些什么，“你好？”

克罗利紧板着脸，过了一会儿他叹口气，脸色柔和下来。“你好，天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔满脸带笑地看着他，紧接着就意识到自己在干什么，转过身，清了清喉咙。克罗利端起啤酒杯，喝了一大口。

“我还以为你想保持清醒呢，”亚茨拉菲尔说。

克罗利嘟哝了一声，“当”地把啤酒杯放回桌上。“我是不得不忍受这个世纪最 _迷人_ 的装饰品——清醒。”他随手指了指屋子里的人，“我以为死五百个已经很糟糕了，可这简直……简直……”他摇摇头，又喝了一口酒。

吧台的另一头有个穿着脏兮兮斗篷的男人声嘶力竭地咳起来，还往木地板上吐了口唾沫。

亚茨拉菲尔皱皱鼻子。“我明白你的意思。”

克罗利倾斜杯口，看着里面的酒。“你那边和这一切有关系吗？”他朝着落满灰尘的窗户歪了歪脑袋，窗外的雨还在无情地下个不停。他的眼神看上去有点焦虑。

_所有的死亡，所有的疾病和痛苦。_

亚茨拉菲尔低头看着自己的手。“是的，”他承认道。

克罗利哼了一声，把剩下的酒一口喝干。“明白了。”

他们倾听了几分钟的雨声。

“我这边也是，”克罗利说。他把啤酒杯在台面上转悠了一会儿，举手招呼客栈老板。

亚茨拉菲尔看着那个人给克罗利的杯子里倒酒。那玩意儿闻起来更适合拿去擦油漆，而不是喝进肚子里去。他想起装满尸体的马车，想起加百利吹嘘“上教堂的人数创纪录”时喜形于色的笑容。

他颤巍巍地呼出一口气。“先生，给我也来一杯。”

**安博拉兹 1519年**

时间继续前行。亚茨拉菲尔和克罗利不算 _经常_ 见面，但也不能算 _很少_ 见面。在这里聊会儿天，在那里喝杯酒，偶尔请求对方在某个地点消失一阵子，又或是在方便的时候搭一把手。亚茨拉菲尔告诉自己这不过是工作上的统筹安排，是为了更远大的利益，让他得以更好地为大计划服务，而不用老是担心魔鬼在一旁掣肘。

他仍然担心事情败露的后果，每次他都跟自己说干完这最后一票就不干了，可是克罗利总能说服他下次照常继续。

此刻亚茨拉菲尔正在法国追寻魔鬼。他知道这样做很不明智， _满心_ 希望(不是祈祷，他非常小心，不向上天祈祷)上边没人注意到自己。两个月前亚茨拉菲尔正在伦敦他最喜欢的一家餐厅里用餐，克罗利找到他，求他代他去德国施展诱惑。天使勉强应承下来以后，克罗利几乎是立刻转身冲出大门。

从那以后亚茨拉菲尔再也没收到他任何消息，魔鬼那个急迫劲儿让他非常不安。

要是总部问起来，他已经准备好借口。 _加百利，我怀疑那个魔鬼图谋不轨。我时刻保持警惕，随时准备粉碎敌人的阴谋诡计。_ 可事实是，他很担心。

漫长的岁月让他再也不能安慰自己说克罗利是个坏到骨子里的恶魔。在人类当中每度过十年，他的世界观就离非此即彼远一点，向人各有别近一点。与克罗利的每一次相遇不仅粉碎了他原本非黑即白的观念，还用残余碎片勾勒出微妙的灰色存在。

就算不能宣之以口，至少在他心里，还是把克罗利当成……朋友，过去五千年里唯一始终存在的朋友。

他在河岸上找到了魔鬼。

克罗利站在水边，大拇指勾在腰带上。亚茨拉菲尔走近他时，他没有环顾左右，依然面无表情地凝视着水面。

亚茨拉菲尔在他身边停下脚步，等待克罗利发现他的存在。可是他没有。

他尽量不引人注目地偷偷打量了一眼魔鬼。克罗利……衣着凌乱。鞋子有点脏，衣服也有点皱，头发乱蓬蓬地拢向脑袋后面，似乎他曾经一遍遍地从前往后挠头。

亚茨拉菲尔不安起来，他竖起衣领。“克罗利。”

没有回答。亚茨拉菲尔不知所措，想找点别的话题。一只蜻蜓从他们身边掠过，在摇曳的芦苇丛飞来飞去。

“你有没有……了解过他们？”克罗利终于开口说话了。

亚茨拉菲尔松了一口气，思考这个问题。“你指人类？”

克罗利点点头。亚茨拉菲尔注意到他手里拿着什么东西，那是一张卷起来的羊皮纸。

“我觉得我还是很了解他们的，”亚茨拉菲尔慢慢地说。他感觉克鲁力问的不是这个，果然，魔鬼摇了摇头。

“不，我的意思是——”他低头看着地面，亚茨拉菲尔注意到他眼睛周围红红的，还有斑点，这让他非常震惊，“你有没有……长期停留，深入了解他们？”

亚茨拉菲尔犹豫了。没有，真的没有，他最多也就是为了方便起见，和某些人短暂地保持联系而已。克罗利似乎从他的脸上看到了答案。

魔鬼打了个哈哈，听上去干巴巴的。“也许这才是明智之举，”他喃喃地说。

亚茨拉菲尔犹豫再三，好几次他深吸一口气想说点什么，可又改了主意。克罗利抬起头直视他的眼睛，天使没来得及把脸上明晃晃的关切之情收起来。

克罗利皱了皱眉，恢复往日的镇定姿态，警告似的眯起眼睛。 _别说话_ ，他脸上的表情似乎在说， _看你敢说一个字_ 。

亚茨拉菲尔清清喉咙，再次注视河面。“很快就要回伦敦了？”

魔鬼转动手里的羊皮纸，把纸卷紧。“是的。”

他们看着河水。河对岸有一只苍鹭，小心翼翼地穿过芦苇丛。

“这……值得吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问，眼睛看着前方，“你认识他们？”

克罗利没有说话。亚茨拉菲尔按捺住扭过头看他的冲动。

“不，”终于他开口了，“是的。”

旁边传来一阵沙沙声，亚茨拉菲尔大着胆子瞄了一眼，看到克罗利展开羊皮纸。那是一幅肖像画，画的是一位深色头发的女性，真是美丽的杰作。底部有签名，不过天使没看清写的是什么。他抢在克罗利发现他偷看之前转回脸。

亚茨拉菲尔突然冒出一个强烈的念头，想请克罗利和他搭伴一起回伦敦。他重重地咽了口唾沫，他没想到自己居然会有这么热切的渴望。 _太危险了_ ，他郑重告诫自己。一来如果克罗利的上司发现他们有来往，克罗利会有风险，二来他一直努力谨慎保持的距离也将不复存在。

你是天使，他坚定地对自己说，他是堕天使。天使和魔鬼不会结伴同行。他们 _不想_ 结伴同行。

在没见到魔鬼之前，他在他们俩之间筑起来的那道隔离墙貌似还是挺牢靠的。可突然间他怎么也想不起来当初为什么要建这堵墙了。

“行吧，”克罗利大叫了一声，重新把羊皮纸卷起来，挺挺肩膀，对自己挥挥手，施展奇迹抹掉尘土，熨平衣服上的皱褶，头发也恢复成光滑的波浪状卷发。“那我走了。”

亚茨拉菲尔眨眨眼睛，吓了一跳，魔鬼这么快就变了个人似的。“呃……”

“天使，回头见，”克罗利快活地朝他挥挥手，晃晃悠悠地走掉了。

“哦，呃，再见，”亚茨拉菲尔过了一会儿才反应过来。

他看着魔鬼离开的背影，想起那个黑白灰的问题。

**英吉利海峡 1793年**

天气糟透了，毛毛细雨落在波涛汹涌的海面上。亚茨拉菲尔用斗篷裹紧自己，施展奇迹烘干身上的衣服。

“我记得你就是因为施展了太多无聊的奇迹才惹上麻烦，”克罗利慢条斯理地说，他懒洋洋地斜靠在船舷上，一脸幸灾乐祸的坏笑。

亚茨拉菲尔质疑地“切”了一声。“我倒是很想看看加百利他能不能忍受这种天气——”他指了指灰色的天空，这个动作导致更多的冷水流进斗篷里，他皱起眉头，“——坚持上 _一分钟_ ，而不是马上施展奇迹打道回府。”

船长大声吼叫着命令掉转船帆方向，船头向南。风向对他们不利，航速慢得要命，差不多就是在原地打转。

“希望那些可丽饼真有那么好吃，”克罗利说，脚下的甲板上下起伏，他抓紧栏杆撑住自己。

一个浪头打在船中部，激起一片浪花。克罗利打了个响指，刮来一阵狂风，把那个浪头推回海里，他们这才没被浇成落汤鸡。

亚茨拉菲尔想起和克罗利在桌边对坐的情形，想起在牢房里第一次听到克罗利说话声音时的感受。

“那啥，”他喃喃地说，“我觉得那饼就是好吃。”

克罗利蹙起眉头，疑惑地看了亚茨拉菲尔一会儿。“行吧，”他转过身面对海洋。

“我觉得你那么干会让，呃， _下边_ ，注意到你……”亚茨拉菲尔用手指指西边的天际线。

魔鬼咳嗽一声，小声嘟哝了几句。涛声太大，亚茨拉菲尔没听清他说的是什么。

“你说什么？”他探过身来问道。

克罗利又清了清喉咙，手抓着木栏杆，神色明显有些躲闪。“我是说，一回两回一个样，反正都会注意到。”

“两回？”亚茨拉菲尔惊讶地站直身体。

克罗利抬头抬头仰望天空，强作若无其事的样子。“在我的行程上不该有召唤狂风这一说，所以……”他耸耸肩。

“到底是为什么呢？”亚茨拉菲尔问，他以为魔鬼本来就在法国。

克罗利沉下脸，气冲冲地说：“你是希望我等等再来吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔眨眨眼睛。“你……噢！”他的心随着起伏不定的甲板一起荡漾，“你来是为了……”

魔鬼严厉地瞪着他。“别—— _啥事儿都没有_ ，天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔抿住嘴唇，努力收起喜悦的笑容。“啊，那是当然。”他向前挪近半步，倚靠在克罗利身边的栏杆上。

魔鬼斜眼看过来，和亚茨拉菲尔的目光相遇，他扭扭身子，再次把目光投向船外。

他没有挪开。

**伦敦 1862年**

亚茨拉菲尔大步走进书店，猛地甩上门。他的心在胸膛中直跳，跳得那么快，声音是那么响。

他很 _生气_ ，他很 _愤怒_ ，他很 _恼火_ ，他很……害怕。

他倒进舒适的椅子，帽子滚落到地上，他弯下腰，两手托住自己的头。他已经很努力了。保持你们之间的距离。别忘了他是魔鬼。别让他来诱惑你。你们分属对立的 _两个阵营_ 。

看到克罗利字条上那潦草的两个字，想到这个世界会再也没有克罗利，他简直万念俱灰。

主啊，不仅仅是没有克罗利的世界，而且是魔鬼 _主动选择_ 离开的世界。他想不起来自己当时是怎么说的了，反正就是疯狂而又徒劳地想把已经分崩离析的防线重新筑起来，掩盖心中的空虚。只要再次保持距离，那张小纸片就会失去意义。

他坐直身体，目光无神地环视书店。他喜欢这个地方，喜欢他的书，他的椅子，他的可可，他的酒。他是不是在这里过得太舒服了？和克罗利相处得太舒服了？

他意识到自己正在摩挲喉咙。他过于放任自己，忘记了伟大的计划。最重要的，亚茨拉菲尔是有信仰的。万能之神的计划对他没意义，不代表对万能之神本尊没意义。

没关系，现在他已经比以往任何时刻都更清楚地意识到这种诱惑。

“我只须……保持坚定，”他告诉自己，努力给自己打气，可是连他自己都没听出一丝一毫的底气来。

他想起自己说出“ _友好往来_ ”这几个字时克罗利既生气又不屑的表情，喉头哽住了。

“坚……坚定，”他又说了一遍。

他能做到的。

**伦敦 1941年**

不可能。绝对的，毫无疑问的，完完全全的 _不可能_ 。

“捎你回家？”克罗利放下那个包，小心翼翼地穿过瓦砾堆。

亚茨拉菲尔目瞪口呆地看着他。他保住了这些书，所有的书。他低头看看包，没有烧焦，完好无损。

哦，他看着魔鬼往外走的身影，心想，我爱他。

紧接着他陡然意识到自己的这个念头，震惊得倒吸一口气，被灰尘呛到，不由自主地开始咳嗽。

“你没事吧？”克罗利转过头挑起眉毛问他。

“没事!”亚茨拉菲尔说，脸颊发烫脑门发晕。喉咙里先是一声啸叫，跟着便是更厉害的咳嗽。

克罗利等着，一手撑在胯上，耸起眉毛。

“对不——”亚茨拉菲尔刚试图开口说话，又弯下腰，眼睛开始流泪。

魔鬼不耐烦地叹口气，挥了下手。亚茨拉菲尔嗓子眼里的刺痒立刻缓解，他感激地吸了口气。他没有直起身。他的脑子除了知道要好好呼吸，其他全都成了一堆乱麻。

“你好了吗？”克罗利问，烦躁的外表下透着关切。亚茨拉菲尔抬起头，看到他把眼镜拉低，从眼镜上方看着自己，周围的火苗倒映在他黄色的眼睛上。

_哦不_ ，亚茨拉菲尔惊恐地想， _不，不，不，不_ 。

“天使？”克罗利又开始催他。

“我很好！”亚茨拉菲尔脱口而出，“好极了！” 这一切都是怎么发生的？

克罗利的眉毛挑得更高了。他转过头扫视了一下周围，然后又望向亚茨拉菲尔。天使没有动。

“……我们要走了吗？”克罗利摊开手，慢慢地一个字一个字地问。

“是的！”亚茨拉菲尔猛地迈开大步向前走，在一堆碎石上滑了一下，他赶紧稳住身形。

克罗利朝他看了好一会儿，耸耸肩，转身离开。

坐车回书店的一路上亚茨拉菲尔一直魂不守舍。车到目的地，克罗利疑惑地看着他，亚茨拉菲尔心里七上八下，方寸大乱。

他对克罗利嘀咕了几句（他也不知道自己说的是什么），开打车门，跌跌撞撞地走进书店，合上门，靠在门板上，闭上眼睛，竖起耳朵倾听。外面宾利的引擎空转了好一会儿，然后开走了。

亚茨拉菲尔颤巍巍地呼出一口气，顺着门板滑坐到地上。

这…… _很好_ 。天使理应博爱，这是职责的一部分。

他想笑，可发出的却是一声哽咽在喉的呜咽。

他完全没有这个心理准备。根本不应该是“这样”。这不是可不可能的问题，而是连想都不该去想的问题。实际上，但凡 _不像_ 是属于上帝不可言喻计划内一部分的东西，他全都不能去想。

克罗利知道吗？他突然想到这一点，倏地瞪大双目。克罗利有没有感觉到——他从地上爬起来，脑子里一片空白。

他在书架间踱来踱去，决定把这些全都撇一边。什么也不会改变。

这句话连他自己都糊弄不过去。

**塔德菲尔德 - 星期六，他们劫后余生的前一天晚上**

“要是你愿意，可以去我那儿住。”

亚茨拉菲尔的心跳到嗓子眼，眼睛紧紧盯着克罗利的脸。魔鬼的表情温柔而又真诚。

“我……我觉得我的阵营不会喜欢这样，”他结结巴巴地说，习惯性地把胸中升起的那种感觉强压下去。

他能感觉到克罗利透过眼镜投来的目光，这让他动弹不得。“你没有阵营了，”魔鬼轻轻地提醒他，“我们都没有了。”

巴士轰隆隆地驶过牛津郡的乡村道路，他们俩并肩坐着，默契地什么话也不说。亚茨拉菲尔陷入沉思，心中充满矛盾。

毫无疑问，他得到了解脱，但同时也很伤感。在这之前，他一直是阵营中的一份子，现在这种两边不靠的状态让他心里空落落的。他努力着眼当下，不去想将来怎么办。

克罗利换了一下姿势，眺望窗外飞驰而过的风景。他的一条腿轻轻靠着亚茨拉菲尔的腿，虽然隔着几层衣物仍然能感受到从他身上传来的暖意。他的一条胳膊撑在椅背上，每当巴士颠簸或转弯，他的手就会晃荡，碰到亚茨拉菲尔的肩膀。

亚茨拉菲尔仔细打量他。只见他身形疲惫，肩膀耷拉腰背弯曲。从现在这个角度望过去，可以看到克罗利嘴唇周围所有的细微瑕疵，以及下颚上的每一片鳞片，那是蛇特有的标记。

魔鬼把头歪向一边，亚茨拉菲尔猛然意识到魔鬼正在看车窗玻璃上自己的投影。天使移开目光，心跳加速。

克罗利转过头看着他，深吸一口气，然后慢慢地有节制地呼出。亚茨拉菲尔回转过来看了一眼，心中一荡，仿佛在坠落，又仿佛在飞翔。

克罗利把头一偏，坐正身子，收回靠着亚茨拉菲尔的那条腿。“别……还不行，”他脸上泛起淡淡的红晕，小声地说，“别在…… _这里_ 。”

亚茨拉菲尔瞪大眼睛，惊讶地张开嘴。“ _还_ 不行？”他低低地重复了这几个字，声音有点梗塞。

魔鬼真的在座位上扭动起身体来了。“ _亚茨拉菲尔_ ，”他咬牙切齿地低吼着发出警告。

亚茨拉菲尔清清喉咙，把脸正对车头方向。“对，是的，”他低下头看着自己放在膝盖上的两只手，握起拳头，然后又松开，“ _还不行_ 。”

**伦敦 - 他们劫后余生的第一天**

亚茨拉菲尔很……主啊，他很开心。

他用酒杯轻击克罗利的酒杯，心满意足到飘飘然。啜饮香槟的时候他打量魔鬼。魔鬼前所未有地放松，脸上似笑非笑，说起话来也是轻声细语。此刻的克罗利少了点锋芒，也少了点张扬，显露出内心深处的温柔，而这正是让亚茨拉菲尔爱上他的地方。

亚茨拉菲尔一直在不停地絮叨，谈书店，谈美食，谈安娜森玛和牛顿，谈亚当和他的小伙伴，谈灵媒特雷西和猎巫中士沙德维尔。克罗利不时附和几句，不过大多数时间里他似乎都满足于让亚茨拉菲尔讲话。

太阳快落山了，亚茨拉菲尔话说到一半突然停下来。餐厅侍者正在给他们点蜡烛，克罗利一手托着下巴，胳膊肘撑在桌上。

“怎么了？”魔鬼偏了偏脑袋问。

余晖斜斜地照进屋里，把克罗利的发梢染成火焰的颜色，也让眼镜片朦胧起来。他的眼睛半睁半闭，嘴角上带着一丝深情的微笑，那懒洋洋舒坦的样子活像一条正在晒着日光浴的蛇。

“跟我回家吧，”亚茨拉菲尔想也没想就张口说道。

克罗利的胳膊肘从桌边滑下去，他赶紧抓住桌布稳住自己。

“呃，”亚茨拉菲尔耳朵发烫，“我是说，回书店。和我一起，去，呃，聊天。在书店里。”

克罗利看着他，脸上失去血色，张开嘴，又闭上，舔舔嘴唇，开口说：“好吧。”

他们结过账，打车回苏豪区。一路上亚茨拉菲尔刻意不去看克罗利，始终把目光投向车窗外边。他的心犹如重锤在敲，他担心魔鬼可能真的听到了。

他们走向书店大门，谁也没说话。亚茨拉菲尔打开门时也没说话，只对克罗利做了个手势让他进去。他关门，落锁，确定招牌已经翻到“打烊”一面，然后振作精神，转过身来。

克罗利站在房间中央，双手插在口袋里，神色有些茫然。亚茨拉菲尔注视着他们俩之间的距离——五步之遥。五步，六千年，还有一个亘古不变的战场。

魔鬼轻轻喉咙。“那啥，”他说，淡定的语气和绷紧的肩膀很不搭调，“来点苏格兰威士忌？”

亚茨拉菲尔没有作声，眼睛仍然看着他。

克罗利咽了口唾沫，局促不安，似乎很想落荒而逃。“亚茨拉菲尔。”

天使向前迈了一步，然后又迈了一步，拉近两人的距离。克罗利紧张起来，摒住呼吸。

亚茨拉菲尔犹豫了。 _就差最后一步了_ ，可他不知道……他不确定……

“克罗利，”他罗织词语，心中虽有千言万语，就是不知从何说起。克罗利后退半步，眉毛拧到一起。亚茨拉菲尔退缩了，开始往后退。

“不！”克罗利脱口而出，同时伸出一只手。他们都顿住了，克罗利的手在他们俩之间晃悠了两下。

“我亲爱的朋友——”亚茨拉菲尔斟酌着句子，不对。“我有个想法——”也不对。“我的意思是，我想知道——”灯光昏暗，隔着镜片他看不清克罗利的眼睛。

他沮丧地呼出一口气。“我能不能……”他举起手指了指克罗利的眼镜，不过马上就后悔问了这个问题。魔鬼很少摘掉眼镜，就算要摘，通常也是在喝醉了之后。

出乎他意料的是，克罗利居然点点头。“可以，”他用沙哑的声音说。

亚茨拉菲尔鼓了鼓勇气，走上前去。克罗利伸出的手指触碰到他的外衣。

“好的，”他悄声地说，“我只是……”他举起手，轻轻摘下克罗利的眼镜。

“天使……”克罗利的音色低沉，没有了眼镜的遮挡，他的眼睛直视天使，这两个字简直让亚茨拉菲尔无法呼吸。

“哦，”他想起伊甸园，想起君士坦丁堡，想起汴京城外的客星，想起巴士底监狱里响起的克罗利的声音，想起共享过的爱好，分担过的悲伤，以及某个魔鬼在教堂废墟上递给他的一袋子书。

“去他妈的。”

克罗利本来已经垂下眼帘，听到这个猛地睁大双眼。

亚茨拉菲尔丢掉眼镜，揪住魔鬼的衣领，对准他因为惊讶而张大的嘴唇亲了上去。

克罗利含混地哼了一声，双臂搂住天使的脖子，迎合他的吻。激情在涌动，就像克罗利向他展示星云那次一样，他又能感受到他了。魔鬼的各种情感环绕在他周围，有惊讶，有兴奋，有喜悦……还有爱。

_爱_ 。

亚茨拉菲尔静气凝神，也向克罗利敞开自己的心扉。克罗利在他的唇边喘息，当天使抽身后退，魔鬼似乎当头挨了一棒，眼都直了。

“我爱你，”亚茨拉菲尔说，有些事情同样值得用语言来表达。

“是啊，”克罗利轻轻地说，人还是有点懵懵的，“是啊，我……我也一样。”

亚茨拉菲尔抚摸克罗利的胸膛，拉平被他弄皱的外套。“那好，”他咧开嘴笑了笑，“来点儿苏格兰威士忌？”

克罗利沉下脸瞪了他一眼。“ _不要_ ，”他斩钉截铁地回了一句，抱紧天使又吻住了他。

**Author's Note:**

> 1、智慧宫是中世纪阿拉伯阿拔斯王朝在巴格达建立的全国性的综合学术机构。
> 
> 2、《移项和集项的计算》的作者是阿尔·花剌子模，是著名的波斯-塔吉克数学家、天文学家、地理学家。代数与算术的整理者，被誉为“代数之父”。
> 
> 3、公元1054年7月4日（宋仁宗至和元年五月二十六日）《宋史·天文志》记载：“客星出天关东南可数寸，岁余稍末”；《宋会要》中记载：“嘉佑元年三月，司天监言：‘客星没，客去之兆也’。初，至和元年五月，晨出东方，守天关，昼见如太白，芒角四出，色赤白，凡见二十三日”。这是关于一颗超新星的记载，它的残骸，就是我们现在看到的蟹状星云。蟹状星云主要是由被电离的氢气和氦气构成，还有碳元素、氧元素、氮元素和其他原子的存在，因而产生了图中所显示的奇特色彩。
> 
> 4、公元1349年是黑死病在欧洲最为猖獗的一年。我不确定文中那个500指什么，就查了资料，据说20万人口的城市每天能死500人。我就这样翻译了，对不对我也不知道，哈哈……
> 
> 5、公元1519年，列奥纳多·达·芬奇在法国的 Clos Lucé 去世，享年67岁，极有可能是死于中风。克劳利的公寓里挂着蒙娜丽莎的肖像画，作者据此创作了这个情节。


End file.
